Un Ange dans les ténébres
by EladoraStalk
Summary: Dans certains cas, un vampire peut avoir une âme sœur ce qui arrivera à Godric mais cela le mènera t-il au bonheur ou cela signera sa fin? Il devra faire un choix mais fera t-il le bon? Godric/OC Eladora Stalk voir mon profil
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour à tous, j'avais dans l'idée de ne faire qu'un prologue mais en me relisant je trouvais que ça collait mal donc j'ai décidé de faire une sorte de "pré prologue" je ne sais même pas si ça existe mais bon... Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Victoria

**Pré Prologue**

_Décembre 1810 POV Eric_

Mon Créateur et moi parcourions les rues glaçées de Dallas pour nous rendre à une réunion réunissant les Rois et Reines de notre epèce ainsi que l'Oracle. Godric avait demandé que le conseil se réunise pour lui venir en aide. Depuis peu, lorsqu'il se couchait il faisait des rêves, hors les vampires ne révent pas. Il était troublé au plus au point et d'une humeur massacrante, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça depuis qu'il m'avait offert une nouvelle vie. Nous nous étions séparés il y à prés de deux cent ans et il m'avait fait venir à lui pour me demander de l'aide mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de pouvoir le faire. Alors il s'était tourné vers notre reine Sophie Ann, elle avait immédiatement sut de quoi il s'agissait mais elle refusait de dire quoi que soit tant qu'il ne demanderait pas que le conseil au complet se réunisse. Elle semblait inquiète et heureuse en même temps ce qui troubla encore plus Godric.

Il ne m'avait pas parlé de ses rêves mais il m'avait demandé de rester près de lui et j'avais deviné qu'il révait d'une femme. Ses grognements de plaisir et de frustrations ne pouvaient signifier que cela.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent sur nous et Godric, terrifié, entra le premier.

"Bonsoir Godric, Eric" Dit d'une voix douce notre reine.

"Majestée, saluâmes nous.

"Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour venir en aide à l'un des notres dans un cas rarisime mais pour le moins des plus agréable" S'exclama l'Oracle aveugle avec un sourire sincére accroché au lèvre.

"Godric, les rêves que tu fais chaque fois que tu t'endors signifient que tu as trouvé ton âme soeur. Cependant, Elle ne naîtra pas avant un moment, personne ne peut dire quand elle viendra au monde mais ce jour là, tu te sentiras complét, comme si toute ton existence n'attendait que cela. Il est très rare pour un vampire qu'il est une âme soeur mais lorsque cela se produit il faut que tu saches que soit ce sera le bonheur le plus total soit ce sera la chose qui te fera souffrir le plus au monde." Lui expliqua l'Oracle d'une voix calme et posée.

"Pardonnez moi mais je crainds ne pas tout comprendre" Dit Godric d'une voix chevrotante.

"Vois tu, les rares fois ou cela c'est produit, le vampire en question avait deux choix qui s'offrait à lui, soit il transformait l'humain, soit il passait le peu de temps qu'il avait avec lui sans en faire un des notres. Très peu de vampires ont choisit de transformer leurs âmes soeur, ils se refusaient à les priver du soleil et de leurs familles, ceux qu'ils l'ont fait ont regretter à un moment ou un autre de l'avoir fait mais ce n'est qu'une période, comme chaqu'un de nous à haït notre Créateur. Toi seul peut choisir mais une fois le choix fait tu ne peut revenir en arrière."

"Mais comment pourrais je savoir quel choix est le bon pour elle?"

"En passant du temps avec elle, comme tout couple la conversation est la meilleur chose que tu puisse faire avant de te décider. Il faut aussi que tu saches que si Eric venait à rencontrer ton âme soeur avant toi, il serait attirer vers elle mais il ne pourrait la toucher. Disons que ce serait un moyen pour lui de te prévenir. Elle serait elle aussi attirer mais simplement parce que ton sang coule dans ses veines. Tu n'as donc pas de craintes à avoir la dessus. Je crois que tout est dit"

Une fois que Godric fût un peu calmé, nous sortions de la pièce pour rentrer à notre nid. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, que Godric rencontre enfin son âme soeur et qu'il vive pleinement son bonheur, en espèrant qu'il fasse le bon choix, celui de la transformer...


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Eladora Stalk et il y à de cela six mois ma vie à basculer à jamais dans les ténèbres que m'offrait la nuit. Cette nuit là mon frère et moi étions sortis pour aller à une fête qu'une de mes amies de classe organisait. N'étant âgée que de seize ans mes parents m'avaient donné leur accord à la condition que mon frère Adrian m'accompagne. C'était quelqu'un de très protecteur avec moi et l'idée même qu'un garçon puisse m'approcher le mettait dans une rage folle sauf si il s'agissait de mon meilleur ami Damien.

Ce soir là donc, nous rentrions chez nous quand quelque chose attira mon attention, un gémissement étouffé.

J'arrêtais mon frère et lui expliquais que quelqu'un avait sûrement besoin de notre aide. Ni une ni deux il me suivit dans la ruelle sombre et humide et à mon gand étonnement une jeune femme si trouvait. Une jolie jeune femme blonde était étendue sur le sol froid et des chaînes d'argent la maintenait par terre et des crocs sortaient de sa fine bouche pâle. Je sûs tout de suite que c'était une vampire mais je m'en moquais, elle avait besoin d'aide et il était hors de question que nous la laissions là. Délicatement je pris une extrémité de la chaîne et libérais la jeune femme. Elle me regarda étonné puis ses traits fins se durcir. Je n'en compris la cause que lorsqu'elle enserra la gorge d'un homme que je n'avais pas remarqué. Elle allait le tuer sans aucun doute mais cette pensée ne me dégoûta pas, elle aurait pu attaquer mon frère ou même moi mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, cela voulait donc dire qu'il était la cause de tout ceci.

Elle enfonça ses crocs acérés dans la gorge de son tortionnaire et j'entendis celui ci lâcher un juron avant qu'il ne perde connaissance et qu'il ne retombe innerte sur le sol. Elle se retourna lentement vers nous et aussitôt Adrian m'enssera la taille comme si cela pouvait me protéger d'une quelconque attaque. Un léger sourire nacquis au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle inclina la tête. J'étais paralysée par la peur et je ne savais pas comment réagir, après tout c'était la première fois que je rencontrais un vampire. Une intuition me poussa à imiter son geste et lorsque je rélevais la tête je vis que c'était la chose à faire, son regard n'était plus impatient mais plutôt amusé. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte rassurante de mon frère et fis un pas en avant.

"Bonsoir, je suis Eladora Stalk et voici mon frère Adrian"

"Je suis Pam, me répondit elle. Merci de m'avoir aidé, c'est rare que des humains portent secours à des personnes de notre espèce."

"Vous sentez vous prête à retourner chez vous où voulez vous venir chez nous afin de vous reposer?" Lui proposais je bien que je sache que mon frère n'approuverais pas. Mais mes parents n'auraient jamais laissé quelqu'un dans le besoin dehors que se soit un humain ou un vampire.

Elle sembla évaluer les dégâts infligés par son agresseur et je la vis grimacer. Aussitôt je me précipitais vers elle et lui demandais si elle avait mal quelque par.

"Des balles d'argent se sont logeaient dans mon ventre et il me faut un endroit calme pour que mon corps puisse les extraire"

"Raison de plus pour que veniez vous reposer chez nous, vous y seriez en sécurité le temps de vous remettre, s'il vous plaît, j'aurais vraiment mauvaise conscience si nous devions vous laisser là. Et puis nous pourrions prévenir quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne vous cherchez demain soir."

"Si vous êtes sur que celà ne pose pas de problème alors j'accepte."

Adrian qui était restait muet se racla la gorge et s'avança prudemment, il détailla Pam du regard avant de prendre la parole d'une voix sérieuse.

"Miss Pam, j'aimerais prévenir nos parents avant ainsi qu'aller chercher du Pur Sang, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin"

"Bien sur, cela me laisse le temps de prévenir mon Maître et de reprendre des forces"

Tandis que mon frère s'éloignait un peu de nous pour téléphoner à la maison j'aidais Pam à s'asseoir sur le trottoir. J'étais nerveuse d'être si près d'elle mais quelque par, au fond de moi, je sentais qu'elle ne me ferais pas de mal, mon sixième sens me le disait. Elle ferma les yeux et je la vis frisonner.

Adrian revint vers nous avec un grand sourire et il nous informa que tout était réglé, notre mère venait nous chercher alors que papa aller chercher de quoi sustanter notre charmante invité. Personne ne parla pendant que nous patientions, c'était un silence reposant et je le savourais autant que possible.

La voiture de ma mère arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et je fis les présentation, m'a mère eût l'air épouvanté lorsqu'elle entendit ce qui était arrivé à Pam et elle lui accorda tout de suite sa confiance et son affection. C'est ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle, sa gentillesse et sa confiance aveugle, bien sur comme toute adolescente j'en profitais de temps en temps, je savais que si je me faisais prendre mon père n'hésiterais pas à me punir. D'ailleurs j'étais un peu inquiète à l'idée que mon père puisse se montrer désobligeant avec notre invité mais je comptais sur ma chère maman pour lui faire passer la pillule. Comme à chaque fois. Mais une question s'imposa, où Pam pourrait elle dormir? Si je fermais bien les stores de ma chambre aucune lumière ne pourrais pénétrer dans la pièce. Je le savais car quand j'étais déprimée je les fermais et aucun rayon de soleil ne venait me déranger, ni personne de vivant d'ailleurs.

"Maman? Pam pourrait dormir dans ma chambre, je n'aurais qu'à bien fermais les stores."

"Oui c'est une idée mais je pensais plus à lui laisser la chambre de ton frère, pour une nuit tu pourrais faire un peu de place dans ta chambre à Adrian non? Ce serait plus confortable pour Pam et elle pourrait se reposer à sa guise."

Pam n'objecta pas à cela, le sujet était donc clos. Mais une chose m'inquiètais, le silence de mon frère. Mais si j'avais su à ce moment là que je signais ma perte j'aurais agit égoïstement et je n'aurais pas sauver celle qui allait devenir mon amie mais aussi celle qui détruirait à jamais ma vie en me faisant rencontrer le Créateur de Son Maître, Godric...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Un**

_POV Pam _

Jamais je n'avais imaginé que j'aurais pu mourir aussi bêtement, j'aurais dû me méfier, être sur mes gardes, ne pas être dans mes pensées alors que des humains nous traquaient comme des animaux pour notre sang si sacré et si addictif pour eux. Je me gosais auprès de mes semblable de ne jamais m'être faite prendre par ses gardes manger sur patte et voilà que je me retrouvais cloué au sol par une chaîne en argent bas de gamme, souffrant le martyre et priant intérieurement que tout cela cesse.

Je voudrais pouvoir être libre de mes mouvement et planter mes crocs dans la carotide juteuse de mon agresseur, lui faire comprendre que jamais le mot douleur n'aurait était aussi faible pour lui que maintenant. Mais prisonnière de mes liens je ne peux qu'attendre ma fin en sentant mon sang couler à la pointe d'une aiguille.

Il n'a plus assez de fiole, apparemment il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur une "vampirette aussi bien roulé". Je le vois s'éloigner à grand pas et je ferme un instant les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur, j'essaye de penser à Eric celui qui à fait de moi la vampire que je suis aujourd'hui mais rien n'y fait, l'argent ronge ma peau et ne me laisse aucun répit. Des pas résonnent, une voix de jeune fille et des bruits qui se rapproche. Je ne veux pas que cette sous espèce me vois en état de faiblesse. C'est moi le bourreau en général, pas eux.

J'ouvre les yeux alors ques des cheveux soyeux caressent mon visage, un visage m'apparaît alors.

Des cheveux noires et des yeux plus pure et plus bleus que l'océan. Elle semble inquiète, peut être est ce mes crocs qui vont l'a dissuader de me porter secours? Non, elle me libère de mes liens doucement, comme si elle avait peur de me briser. Ca y est je suis libre, et mon agresseur reviens justement. Je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne ma revange. Et la dessus je suis sans pitié mais j'ai trop soif pour le faire souffrir trop longtemps.

_POV Eladora_

Ma mère nous avait ramenner à la maison sans rencontrer aucun problème et j'avais fait visister à Pam notre petit foyer avec une certaine fièrté. Elle sembla étonné lorsque je lui expliquait que l'étage de mon frère et moi était entretenu par nous deux seulement. Elle m'expliqua qu'il était rare de nos jours que les adolescents se portent volontaire dans les tâches ménagères. Mais nos parents nous avaient élevé ainsi alors ils nous semblaient normal que nous entretenions nous même les chambres et la salle de bain que nous occupions. J'allais dans la chambre D'Adrian et j'ouvirs la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce, je changeais les draps et retappais les cousins pour que notre invité se sente à l'aise. Je lui proposais de redescendre dans le salon afin d'y attendre mon père qui devait revenir avec les bouteilles de sang synthétique.

"Volontier." Me répondit elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Une fois en bas nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et mon père entra quelques minutes plus tard.

A peine eus je finit les présentation que le téléphone sonna. Ma mère alla déccrocher et elle tendit le téléphone à Pam en lui disant:

" Miss Pam? C'est pour vous, Mr. Northman"

"Merci Madame Stalk" Elle s'empara du téléphone et elle sembla soulagée lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de ce Monsieur Northman.

Je remontais en haut ou nous partagions une spacieuse salle de bain Adiran et moi et je fis couler un bain à Pam puis j'allais dans ma chambre ou je sortie une chemise de nuit qui lui irait surement, après tout nous faisions à peu près la même taille. Une fois la baignoire remplie je coupais l'eau et me brossais les dents. Je me coiffais et me fit une tresse pour que mes long cheveux ne s'emmêlent pas durant la nuit et j'enfilais à mon tour une chemise de nuit de couleur verte bouteille.

Je redescendis et je trouvais ma petite famille ainsi que notre charmante invité en grande discution.

Mon père qui était médecin proposa à Pam d'examiner ses blessures pour voir si il ne pouvait pas extraire les balles d'argent da façon moins douloureuse. Elle accepta et elle me demanda si je pouvais resté près d'elle pendant qu'il l'examinait et qu'il retirait les causes de sa douleur.

Je montais avec eux dans la salle de bain et mon père alla chercher sa trousse de travail avant de commencer son examen minitieux. Il lui demandait où se trouvait exactement les balles et elle lui répondait sans aucune hésitation, grimaçant lorsqu'il en retirait une. A un moment particulièrement douloureux pour Pam je me permis un geste qui sembla la suprendre mais aussi la soulager, je posais ma main sur son épaule.

"Miss Pam, vous devriez parler pour penser à autre chose, par exemple comment est ce d'être un vampire? " Demanda mon père avec un petit sourire encourageant.

"Je suis plus heureuse comme cela que lorsque j'étais humaine. J'ai un peu plus de cent ans et lorsque Mon Maître ma transformer ça à été une libération pour moi. Je n'avais plus à joué mon rôle de la parfaite jeune fille bien élevée et soumise. J'étais libre de choisir mes vêtements, ce que je voulais faire, de voir le monde, plus aucunes limites ne s'imposaient à moi, j'étais libre."

"Il est vrai qu'à cette époque là vous deviez vous sentir brimée, les jeunes filles aussi charmante que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix d'après nos cours d'histoire." Lui répondit il avec un sourire franc cette fois ci.

Elle attrapa ma main quand il sortit la dernière balle de son corps et sortit ses crocs, mon père eut un mouvement de recule alors que je restais près d'elle.

"Excusez moi, c'est un reflexe chez les personnes de mon espèce, lorsque la douleur est trop forte, que l'on est en proie au désir ou que l'on est en colère nos crocs sortent sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte" Elle avait l'air un peu gênée mais elle se reprit aussitôt et elle souria tout crocs dehors.

"Vous n'avez pas à cacher votre nature ici, personne ne vous jugera" Lui dis je, serrant doucement sa main qui était toujours dans la mienne.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et son sourire heureux me renversa le coeur, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent et j'eu l'impression que ce sourire signifiait le début d'une amitié sincère. Alors je lui répondit.

Mon père nous laissa "entre fille" et je sortie une serviette de bain du placard.

"Je vous ai fait couler un bain et je vous ai mit une chemise de nuit, j'espère qu'elle vous ira."

"Pourquoi?" Me demanda t elle.

"Pourquoi quoi?"

"Pourquoi m'avoir sauver alors que je suis différente de vous, que j'ai tué et que j'y ai pris du plaisir? Cela ne vous effrait il pas?"

"Oui, je suis effrayais, mais toute personne dans le besoin que ce soit un vampire ou un humain devrait être aidé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans cette ruelle mourir, je pouvais tout simplement pas."

"Merci, d'être différente des personnes qui nous jugent et qui nous donnent la chasse, qui nous haïssent pour ce que nous sommes, pour notre différence"

"Certes vous êtes différente mais avec le True Blood maintenant tuer n'est plus nécéssaire pour vous, je suis sûre que les choses s'arrangeront, laissons le temps au temps."

Sur ces paroles je quittais la salle de bain en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et j'allais dans ma chambre où je trouvais mon frère postait à la fenêtre. Je sentais que la nuit n'étais pas encore terminée pour moi.

J'allais avoir une tête de zombie demain pour mes cours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre deux**

_POV Eladora_

Je soupirais et refermais la porte derrière moi. J'attendis qu'il abbate ses foudres sur moi mais rien ne vînt. L'angoisse s'empara de moi lorsque je compris qu'il était plus furieux que jamais. Jamais il n'avait était en colère contre moi, nous ne nous disputions jamais et je ne voulais pas que notre première dispute soit ce soir, je n'en avait tout simplement pas la force.

"Comment as tu pu foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir? Que ce serait il passé si Pam n'avait pas eu assez de force pour tuer ce truand? T'imagines tu l'inquiètude que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai vu cet homme sortir de l'ombre près à bondir sur toi? Eladora je t'interdis de recommencer tu m'entends?" Me dit il .

Ainsi il n'était pas furieux, mais rongé d'inquiètude pour moi. C'était compréhensible, lorsque j'avais vu Pam à terre je n'avais même pas penser à regarder si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que nous dans la ruelle et j'avais bondi à son secours sans penser une seconde que j'aurais pu moi aussi me faire agresser ou pire, me faire tuer.

Lorsque mon frère se tourna vers moi et qu'il ouvrit ses bras je me précipitais dedans et je m'y blottis comme souvent. Il referma ses bras autour de moi et de long sanglots me secouèrent. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais, était-ce du soulagement, de la peur ou autre chose que je n'aurais pu définir?

"Comment pouvons nous être aussi cruel? Elle n'avait rien fait si ce n'est être ce qu'elle est. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être aussi cruel envers leur race simplement parce qu'ils ont été obligés de tuer pour ce nourir. C'est comme si les vaches nous donnaient la chasse, ça n'a pas de sens. Tu imagines toutes c'est pauvres personnes qui sont entrain de se faire vider de leur sang? Je ne supportes pas cela."

"Ecoute, nous ne pouvons pas tous les sauver mais je te jure que s'il le faut, nous parcouront toutes les nuits les rues de cette ville pour en sauver le plus possible. Dés demain j'amménagerais la cave pour que nous puissions en acceuillir confortablement. D'accord ma Elly?"

J'hochais la tête et sans crier gare il me souleva dans ses bras musclés et il m'allongea sur mon lit puis il me serra dans ses bras et je m'endormie en un rien de temps. Le réveil serait dure pour moi demain mais peut importe, nous avions sauver le premier vampire nous avions rencontrer et nous n'avions pas l'intention de nous arrêter là.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna sur ma table de chevet je le maudit. Après la nuit éprouvante que je venais de passer je n'avais qu'une envie, dormir et non me lever pour affronter une journée charger de cours plus ennuieux les uns que les autre. En soupirant je mis un pied hors de mon lit moelleux, dieu qu'il était dure de se lever, surtout pour une marmotte comme moi.

Je vérifiais que mon frère dormais toujours et je fûs étonnée de ne pas le voir dans le lit, il avait du se lever avant moi, chose qu'il faisait souvent. Je pris des vêtement dans l'armoire et en sortie d'autre pour Pam. Je griffonnais un mot à son attention et je déposais le tout dans la salle de bain. Ensuite je pris une douche bien chaude pour finir de me réveiller. J'enfilais mon jean et un tee shirt de couloir noir, je chaussais mes basket et je descendis prendre mon café et avaler un croissant avant de partir pour l'école. Mes parents étaient déjà partie depuis longtemps, mon père travaillant à l'hôpital devait se lever au aurore et ma mère était avocate doublée d'une maniaque. Mon frère était très certainement partit au garage de moto où il travaillait en alternance. Je savais qu'il adorait les motos mais il avait hésité un moment entre devenir Barman ou mécanicien. Mes parents lui avait dit qu'il pouvait commencer par son école de moto et ensuite essayer de devenir Barman par la suite. Il les avait donc écouter. Après les cours je gardais des enfants pour me faire un peu d'argent de poche, enfin surtout depuis que mes parents avaient découvert un paquet de cigarette dans ma veste. Ils m'avaient sermonner mais il avait finit par accepter, ils étaient aussi fumeurs. Ils refusaient que je m'achéte des cigarettes avec l'argent qu'ils me donnaient et je pouvais le comprendre. J'avais commencer par faire du ménage chez des personnes âgés mais un vieux monsieur me regardait d'une drôle de façon et lorsque j'en parlais à mes parents et mon frère ils décidèrent de m'aider à trouver autre chose.

Je ne fûmais jamais à la maison, pas qu'ils ne veulent pas après tout ils le savaient mais je sais que ça aurait fait de la peine à mes parents, mon frère lui ne se gênait pas. Après tout il était majeure...

Ma journée se commença par un cours d'anglais avec la prof la plus detestée de tout le lycée, Madame Paye. Elle m'avait prit en grippe dés le premier jour et elle s'amusait à me coller pour un oui ou pour un non. Mes parents avaient étaient convoqué dés la première semaine de cours mais heureusement ils avaient tout de suite vu à qui ils avaient à faire. Ils ne se mettaient donc pas en colère lorsqu'elle me collait ou qu'elle écrivait dans mon carnet de correspondance. Tous les autres professeurs ou pions savaient aussi qu'elle était très injuste avec moi et lorsque qu'ils le pouvaient ils me laissaient sortir à l'heure avec les autres élèves.

Lorsque enfin je pu sortir de l'école j'étais toute excitée de rentrer à la maison et de revoir Pam. Mon frère vint me chercher en voiture comme tous les jours et je lui racontais ma journée en n'oubliant aucun détails. Puis il me racontait la sienne et le temps qu'il finisse nous arrivions à la maison. Mes parents ne rentraient pas avant vingt heure nous avions le temps de discuter un peu et ensuite je montais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Une fois mon devoir de math bouclé je décidais de prendre un peu d'avance et de lire un chapitre de mon livre d'histoire. Une fois finis je redescendis pour commencer la préparation du dîner. Lorsque j'entendis un cri qui venait de la chambre de mon frère. Ni une ni deux, je filais comme une flêche à l'étage et m'engouffrais comme une tornade dans la chambre.

Mon frère était allongé par terre avec une Pam plus que surprise sur lui. Je compris tout de suite qu'elle venait tout juste de s'éveiller et qu'elle avait du être surprise de trouver mon frère dans sa chambre.

"Pam? Tout va bien , ne vous en faîtes pas, Adrian venait juste chercher quelque chose." Lui dis je d'une voix douce et rassurante.

"Je suis désolée, j'ai ouvert les yeux au moment ou il entrait et..."

"C'est tout à fait normal, j'aurais fait la même chose que vous si j'avais vécu ce que vous avez vécu hier soir" La rassura t il.

Elle le lâcha et l'aida à se relever. Je lui proposais de venir boire une bouteille de sang synthétique dans la cuisine pendant que je préparais le dîner et elle accepta avec plaisir. Pendant que je faisais cuire du poulet dans la poêle la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans la maison et j'allais ouvrir...


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: J'ai remarqué que ma fanfiction était lu mais que aucune rewiev n'avaient été posté donc je pense que c'est le dernier chapitre que je mettrais en ligne si je vois que ça ne change pas, c'est vrai pourquoi me prendrais-je la tête à écrire une histoire qui semble plaire si on ne me dit pas ce qu'il faut que j'améliore ou ce qui est correct? Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre trois**

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte j'eu le choque de ma vie. Ce pouvait il que l'homme en face de moi soit la perfection incarné? Ca ne pouvait être que cela, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Il était grand, carré d'épaule, des cheveux aussi long que les miens et des blond magnifique. Ses yeux bleus me détaillaient avec la même intensité et je me sentais fondre sous son regard.

"Maître." Dit Pam d'une voix de velours.

Je sursautais. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était approchée trop absorbé dans ma contemplation. Je voulu l'inviter à entrer mais j'avais trop peur que ma voix ne soit qu'un mumure innaudible pour lui. Dieu que je me paressais sotte en cet instant. Heureusement mon frère vint à mon secours et invita le maître de Pam à venir s'installer au salon. Trop heureuse de pouvoir me dérober, je filais dans la cuisine et je sortie un bouteille de sang du réfrigirateur, je l'a mit dans le micro onde et fit défiler le compteur jusqu'à une minute. Lorsque ce fût prêt j'apportais la bouteille dans le salon et la posait sur la table sans un regard pour l'homme blond. J'avais trop peur de voir de la moquerie dans ses magnifiques prunelles bleus. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite la conversation tout en cherchant un prétexte pour monter me réfugier dans ma chambre. Pam me fit un sourire discret et elle me demanda si elle pouvait monter avec moi pour faire quelque chose "que seules les filles peuvent comprendre". Les deux garçons n'étaient pas dupes et ils avaient perçut mon malaise toutefois, le maître de Pam lui tendit un sac et elle le prit avant de m'entraîner en haut.

Une fois dans la salle de bain je voulu la laisser se changer mais elle me dit que ça ne la gênait pas du tout si je restais là. Je me tournais quand même et elle engagea la conversation l'air de rien.

"Alors, Eric est un bel homme non?"

J'étais bien compte de m'être tournée, comme ça elle ne pouvait pas le voir le rouge qui me montait aux joues.

"Oui mais un peu vieux pour moi non? Et puis je ne suis qu'une adolescente donc je n'ai pas vraiment de chance d'attirer son attention"

"Tu sais Eladora, Eric est assez difficile à contenter mais la façon dont il t'a regardé veut dire que tu ne le laisse pas indifférent et puis l'âge ne signigie pas grand chose chez les vampires"

"Tu oublies que j'ai un frère super protecteur et une mère poule et mon père qui n'hésiterait pas à sortir son fusil si un seul garçon avait le culot de venir courtiser sa fille."

"Même comme ça tu n'arriveras pas à arrêter Eric, il est aussi têtu qu'un âne et quand il à une idée en tête il n'en demord pas"

"Et bien espèrons qu'il m'oublieras vite, après tout nous ne serons pas ammener à nous revoir avant un moment."

"Peut être pas, tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie et je me sens redevable alors tu imagine que Eric étant mon Créateur ne peut que vouloir te remercier comme il se doit"

"Super, comme ça mon frère pourra me piquer des crises à chaque fois"

"A mon avis il s'habitueras vite, je sais déjà qu'ils s'entendent bien"

"Comment peux tu savoir ça de là où on est?" Lui demandais je suspicieuse.

"Nous avons une ouïe surdévelopper" Me répondit elle malicieuse.

"Mais alors...Il a entendu ce que je disais"

Furieuse je redescendis en bas et trouvais mon frère et Eric en train de rire de je ne sais quoi.

Lorsque mon regard croisa celui d'Eric je sus que j'avais perdu cette manche la...

**Pour ceux qui veulent la suite vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note auteur:** Merci à toi Fantasia29 pour tes deux commentaires! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir et donc pour t'en remercier je te poste ce nouveaux chapitre! Je vais essayer de garder courage même si il y a beaucoup de gens qui lisent cette histoire mais que personne à part toi ne donne leur avis. Bisous et merci encore

**Chapitre quatre**

Nos parents rentrèrent une demi heure plus tard alors que je finissais de préparer le dîner. Je laissais mon frère faire les présentation et je me décidais enfin à réaparaître dans le salon. J'évitais le plus possible de regarder l'espèce de machin blond et sa progéniture. J'étais encore trop en colère et surtout morte de honte pour pouvoir les regarder.

"Merci encore d'avoir prit soin de Pam, je ne s'aurais comment vous remercier." Dit Eric à mes parents.

"Mais c'est tout à fait normal voyons", lui répondit mon père.

"J'ai cru comprendre que Adrian voulait devenir Barman, je tiens justement un bar au centre de la ville, il pourrait venir le week end avec Eladora pour commencer à apprendre les ficelles du métier"

"C'est vrai que ça me plairais bien" Répondit mon frère.

Je savais qu'il voulait vraiment apprendre ce métier et voyant que mes parents et Eric attendaient ma réponse j'acceptais aussi, peut être que je pourrais être utile là bas.

Mes parentset nos deux invités décidèrent que mon frère et moi irions tous les vendredis et samedis soir au Croquemitaine. Adrian apprendrait à faire les cocktails et moi je débarasserais les verres sur les tables, au moins ça me ferais de l'argent de poche. Adrian était très enthousiaste et impatient que le week end arrive alors que moi je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfermer dans ma chambre et ne plus en sortir avant ma majorité. Enfin étaient ils tous aveugles? Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller moi. Mais je n'avais plus le choix, je m'étais engagée pour faire plaisir à mon abrutit de frère. Et étant donné qu'il apprèciait Eric et Pam il ne les arrêterait pas dans leur plant machiavélique. Je pris congé de nos deux invité, bon d'accord ce n'était pas très poli mais franchement je m'en contre fichais, et je montais dans ma chambre et allumais la chaîne stéréo. Les premières notes d'une chanson bien trop calme à mon goût résonnèrent contre les murs de ma chambre et en soupirant je changeais de morceaux. J'avais envi de tout envoyer bouler contre le mur tellement j'étais furieuse de la façon dont Eric avait manipulé mes parents et mon frère.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit tout en poussant un nouveau soupir et sans que je ne m'en rende compte des larmes dévalèrent le long de mes joues et je m'endormie ainsi...

Nous étions Vendredi matin et je me préparais pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Damien n'avait pas été là c'est derniers jours à cause d'une grosse grippe qui le clouait au lit, je me retrouvais donc seule pendant les pauses. Enfin, ça ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça j'avais l'habitude de la solitude.

Pendant que je marchais vers l'école je pensais à ce soir. Comment je devrais m'habiller, ce que je devrais faire au cas ou un client se faisait trop pressant en bref, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas voir Eric. Certes je le trouvais beau mais en fin de compte tout les vampires sont ainsi non? Il n'y avait qu'à voir Pam, elle devait en faire tourner des têtes avec ses long cheveux blond, ses grand yeux bleus, sa taille fine et ses formes généreuses. Rien à voir avec moi. Mes cheveux beaucoup trop long et mes yeux bleus ne m'était pas en valeur mon teint pâle bien que mes parents et mon frère me disent le contraire. Je me trouvais trop petite avec mon un métre soixante et mes jeans trop grand que je déchirais au genoux me permettait de ne pas faire ressortir mon corps que je trouvais trop maigre, pourtant je mangeais comme quatre et je ne prenais pas un gramme.

Ma journée commença par un cours d'histoire donc une heure d'ennuie...

"Mais je ne vais pas mettre ça, c'est hors de question, papa et maman ne seront jamais d'accord et en plus c'est trop court."

"Mais non voyons, et puis Pam et Eric veillerons sur toi et puis toutes les femmes là bas portent ce genre de tenues" Me dit mon frère en me mettant d'office la mini jupe noir entre les mains. Jupe que je n'avais jamais vu.

"Justement, ce sont des femmes, pas des adolescentes." Lui répondis je d'un ton exaspéré.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me laissa me changer, au moins il eu la décence de me laisser choisir ce que je mettrais en haut. Une fois que j'eus enfilé la jupe dix fois trop courte à mon goût je me dirigeais vers mon armoire. Je pris un débardeur rouge avec une tête de mort et lassais mes doc martins noires. Je ne maquillais pas donc la question était réglée. Je me coiffais à la va vite et je descendis rejoindre mon frère et mes parents.

Mon père me fit les gros yeux mais il ne dit rien et ma mère vint nous embrasser. Je pris ma veste en coir et montais la première dans la voiture tout en prenant soin de claquer la porte pour bien faire comprendre que je n'étais pas du tout contente. Adrian me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et il poussa un soupir en voyant que je ne déserrais pas les lèvres.

Lorsque nous arrivions là bas une longue file d'attente se profilait devant l'entrée. Adrian me prit la main et m'obligea à le suivre en tête de queue. Je vis Pam dans un ensemble noir en vinyl et sur le moment je faillis ne pas la reconnaître. Elle souria de toute de ses dents et surtout de ses corcs, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

"Eladora ma chérie, comment je suis contente de te voir et toi Adrian, prêt pour ta première soirée?"

Je marmonnais un vague "Bonsoir" et elle éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de nous faire entrer, là elle appela un certain Long Shadow du bout des lèvres et une demi seconde plus tard il était devant nous tout crocs dehors. Il détailla mon frère avant de passer son regard sur moi et je me recroquevillais sur moi même en sentant ses deux prunelles noires inspecter chaque parcelle de mon corps.

"Celle ci n'est pas majeur." Dit il en me pointant du doigt.

"Nous avons une autorisation écrite de ses parents attestant qu'elle peut être ici." Dit une voix que je reconnaisait bien.

Long Shadow se retourna et inclina légérement la tête devant Eric...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre cinq**

Une bouffée de colère me submergea lorsque je croisais le regard d'Eric et j'eus envie d'abattre mon poing sur son visage et de lui arracher son sourire arrongant. Il était de c'est hommes qui sont sur d'eux et qui sont persuader de pouvoir mettre n'importe qu'elles femmes dans leur lit, je les avais en horreur et j'avais bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre. L'ignorance était ma meilleure arme pour cela. Je me détournais de lui et cherchais Pam des yeux. Elle était toujours à l'entrée, vérifiant chaques personnes et leur demandant leurs cartes d'identités.

Les garçons derière moi parlaient de je ne sais quoi et ce n'est que quand mon frère m'interpella d'une voix impatiente que je me tournais vers eux, un faux sourire accroché sur les lèvres.

"Oui?" Dis-je d'une voix angélique

"Eric te parlait Elly" Me répondit-il sa pleine de reproche.

"Oh et que disait-il?" lui lançais-je insolente.

Il sembla s'étouffer avec sa propre salive alors que Eric et Long Shadows éclatèrent de rire.

"Je l'aime bien la petite finalement" Dit l'indien au cheveux long.

"Il l'appréciera encore plus" Lui répondit Eric en me srutant de ses yeux de glaces.

"Si j'ai bien compris, je dois débarasser les verres et demander si les clients veulent boire autre chose?"

"Exactement et si ils laissent un pourboire c'est pour toi, tout ce qui est encaissement ce fait au bar." Me répondit Long Shadows en me faisant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui était long de l'être. J'en eu des frissons jusque dans le bas du dos.

Sans attendre que l'un d'eux rajoute quelque chose je me précipitais vers le fond de la salle et commençais à débarasser les tables des verres vides qui traînaient sans oublier de demander si il fallait autre chose à ses braves gens. Les premières tables s'emblaient être occupées par des habituer, vampires et humains mélangés, et ils se montraient tout à fait charmants. Mais la dernière table que je fis était loin d'être occupées par des gens aussi gentils et polis. Un couple y était installé ainsi que deux autres personnes, deux garçons. Lorsque je m'avançais pour prendre le pichet vide l'un des hommes au regard vitreux me détailla de façon malsaine, aucun doute sur ses intentions. Je me forçais à me montrer polie mais lorsque je fis mine de partir vers le bar il claqua mon fessier de sa main et je poussais un petit cris avant de me retourner et d'abattre le pichet vide sur son crâne. Long Shadows, Eric et un vampire que j'avais débarassais de sa bouteille vide furent là en une seconde à peine tous crocs dehors. J'eu peur qu'ils ne s'en prennent à moi mais il n'en fût rien. Eric saissit l'homme par le col de sa chemise et le souleva prestement de terre en vociférant dans une langue je ne connaissais guère. Il "l'escorta" vers la sortie et moins de quelques secondes plus tard les personnes qui accompagnaient l'homme irréspecteux furent eux aussi jetaient dehors.

"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, c'est un mauvais réflexe, je ne recommencerais plus je..."

"J'éspere bien que tu recommenceras si ça venait à se reproduire." Me coupa Eric

Je me tournais vers le vampire que je ne connaissais pas et le remerciais gracieusement. Il me fit un large sourire et se présenta. Il s'appelait Stan et il venait de Dallas pour rendre visite à Eric qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Je le trouvais tout de suite sympathique et lui retournais un large sourire. Le fait de savoir que tous les vampires de ce bar veillaient à ce qu'ils n'arrive rien au humains qui travaillaient ici me redonna du "mordant" et je continuais le tour des tables.

Lorsque je fûs sure que tout le monde avait son verre ou sa bouteille bien remplis je retournais près du bar où Adrian n'avait rien manqué de l'incident. Je demandais à Long Shadows si je pouvais sortir fumer une cigarette et bien qu'il fronça les sourcils il m'accompagna dehors où je retrouvais Pam. Je sortis mon paquet de cigarette et mon briquet et l'allumait. La première bouffée me fit un bien fou et je vis Pam lever les yeux au ciel.

"Vous les humains vous cherchez toujours un moyen de vous détruire, c'est fou ça"

"Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose" Dis-je tristement.

Elle sembla pensive quelques secondes puis d'un ton colérique elle me demanda:

"Pourquoi? N'es-tu pas heureuse, n'as-tu pas d'amis pour que tu sois à ce pojnt pessimiste?"

"Non, je n'ai qu'un seul véritable ami. Les autres personnes que je vois en cours ne sont qu'une bande d'hypocrite et d'arriviste. Je suis heureuse comme je suis mais tu as raison, les humains cherche à ce détruire et quoi que l'on y fasse, ils trouveraient toujours un moyen. Je suis humaine j'ai donc les même défauts."

Elle ne sembla pas convaincu mais quelque par je ne cherche pas ça. Je voulais juste fumer ma cigarette sans que l'on me sermonne. Mes parents le faisaient déjà assez!

Une fois que j'eus finis ma cigarette je retournais à l'intérieur suivi de près par Pam. D'ailleurs elle m'attrapa le bras pour m'arrêter et je me tournais lentement vers elle.

"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pa ste vexer, je n'ai pas le droit de te juger, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide"

J'avais envie de l'envoyer sur les roses mais je le fis pas et lui accordais un petit sourire avant de retournais m'occuper de mes tables. Stan m'interpella et me proposa de prendre un verre avec lui. Voyant que personne n'avait besoin de moi j'acceptais et allais chercher un verre de coca au bar. Je voulu payer mais Long Shadows m'arrêta et il m'expliqua que je ne payais pas mes boissons tant que je restais dans la limite du raisonnable. Je retournais près de Stan et il me présenta à Isabeau, une amie à lui qui vivait aussi à Dallas, et Hugo le compagnon humain de cette dernière. Il me posa beaucoup de question, comme ce que j'aimais, ce que je n'aimais pas, ce que je faisais comme études, ce que je faisais de mon temps libre et tout un tas d'autre chose. Isabeau, en plaisantant me demanda si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie et rougissante je lui expliquais que personne ne m'intéressais et que de toute façon je n'avais pas le temps. Surtout avec un père qui sortirait le fusil si un seul mâle essayait de franchir la barrière de la maison et un frère qui dissuadait quiconque de s'approcher de sa petite soeur adorée! Elle éclata de rire et sirota sa bouteille de Pur Sang. Une fois que j'eu fini mon verre je retournais m'occuper des tables et je vis la soirée se finir. J'avais ramassé de gros pourboires de la part de clients vampires qui semblaient me trouver "adorable" comme l'avait dit l'un d'entre eux avec un léger accent français.

Une fois le ménage fait et le comptage caisse effectuer je m'écroulais sur une chaise du bar et posais ma tête sur mes bras. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'étais endormie...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre six**

Etant dimanche matin je m'éveillais tardivement, à onze heure j'ouvrais les yeux et je me permis de flemmarder dans mon lit jusqu'à onze heure et demi. Je me levais et allumais ma chaîne stéréo mettant ma musique asser fort pour que mes parents et mon frère sachent que j'étais réveillée. Quelques minutes plus tard mon père vint frapper à ma porte et entra, en me voyant potasser mon livre de maths il soupira et alla s'asseoir sur mon lit. Je sus tout de suite qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire.

"Eladora, Ton frère m'a parler de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir." Lâchat-il après un long moment de silence.

"Donc tu sais aussi que je ne me suis pas laissée faire par cet abrutit." Lui dis-je en soufflant légérement."

"Oui, je sais, mais il faut que tu saches que si cela venait à ce reproduire je voudrais que tu laisses Eric ou ce Long Shadow faire, ils sont les seuls hommes à pouvoir gérer la situation si ça venait à dégénèrer, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques."

"Je sais papa mais je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai agit sur une impulsion. Mais si ça peut te rassurer je te promet qu'à l'avenir je laisserais Eric et son collègue sans occuper" Lui répondis-je d'un air lasse.

Je retournais à mon livre de maths et mon père y vit le signal du départ, il me laissa donc avec mes problèmes de mathématiques et retourna au salon. Une bonne heure aprés, mon ventre me criait de descendre manger quelque chose ce je fis bien que je ne voulais pas voir mes parents ni mon frère d'ailleurs. Pauvre humaine que j'étais, il fallait bien que je me nourrisse tout de même!

J'allais embrasser ma mère et saluais mon frère avec un grognement. Il du comprendre que je n'étais pas très contente qu'il ait vendu la mèche à nos parents sur l'incident d'hier soir car il resta loin de moi.

Une fois devant le réfrigérateur je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir manger. J'optais pour un casse croute à la va vite avant de remonter à l'étage et de me préparer.

Une fois rassasié je nettoyais les restes de mon repas et allais me faire couler un bain bien chaud.

J'allais chercher des vêtements propres dans mon armoire et revenais dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude me fis un bien fou, j'étais tellement détendu que je somnolais dans l'eau tiède. Mon frère vint me prévenir qu'il ne me restait qu'une heure pour me préparer avant d'aller au Croquemitaine.

J'étais tout de même contente de travailler là bas en plus du babu sitting. Je m'étais fait pas loin de cent dollard de pourboire. J'allais pouvoir faire de sérieuse économie en plus de mon salaire. Je décidais que l'argent que je toucherais au Croquemitaine irait sur le compte en banque que mes parents m'avaient ouvert et l'argent des gardes d'enfant me servirait à m'acheter mes cigarettes et d'autre chose dont je pourrais avoir envie.

Je me dépêchais de sortir de la baignoire et me séchais rapidement. Je m'habillais de la mini jupe d'hier et mis un tee shirt mauve. Je chaussais mes chaussures et descendit en bas où mon frère m'attendait. Après un baiser à ma mère et un coucou à mon père je suivis mon frère dehors et montais dans la voiture.

"Tu sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais la gueule mais je vais tout de même te laisser du temps." Me dit-il.

"Je ne te fais la gueule, c'est à Eric que j'en veux, et en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui en veux." Lui répondis-je d'une voix lasse.

Il éclata de rire suite à ma phrase et je fronçais les sourcils:

"Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de drôle!"M'exclamais-je furieuse.

"En général quand on fais la gueule à quelqu'un on sait pourquoi! Et puis tu mens mal ma Elly."

"Bon d'accord, il m'énerve. C'est un manipulateur et avant que tu ne poses une question stupide, je me fis à mon instinc c'est tout." Lui dis-je encore plus furieuse que quelque instant plus tôt.

Il poussa un long soupir et le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence de plomb. Une fois arrivés devant le bar Adrian gara la voiture et à peine eut-il le temps d'enlever les clés de contact que je sortais en trombe et claquais violement la porte derrière moi. Je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers Pam et elle m'ouvris ses bras. Je me précipitais dedans et savourais l'étreinte "chaleureuse" que ma nouvelle amie m'offrait. Je vis du coin de l'oeil que mon frère entrait dans le bar et une fois qu'il eut disparut de mon champs de vision je me permis de souffler de soulagement.

"Tu t'es disputé avec Adrian?" Me demanda Pam mi curieuse mi rieuse.

"Disons que tout est aller trop vite et il me faut du temps, ce n'est pas toi ni Long Shadow, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que Eric me cache quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça"

"Essayes de prendre sur toi pour la soirée, et puis tu auras toute la semaine pour te faire à l'idée de travailler pour des vampires" Me répondit-elle en riant.

"Tu as sans doute raison"

Je l'embrassais et allais déposer mes affaires derrière le bar. Je saluais Long Shadow au passage tout en évitant soignesement le regard de mon frère. Ensuite je scrutais la salle pour voir par ou je devais commencer et je vis que Stan et Isabeau étaient à la même table qu'hier soir. Je me dirigeais vers eux et découvris une personne que je n'avais pas vu hier. Il était de dos je ne pouvais donc pas voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais plus je me rapprochais plus je me sentais fièvreuse. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque pas que je faissais un feu ardent s'insinuais en moi, ce n'étais pas désagréable bien au contraire mais je sus que quelque chose allait à tout jamais changer. Sans savoir pourquoi, je rebroussais chemin et je me retrouvais en face d'Eric.

Il me regarda d'un air inquiet avant de regarder par dessus mon épaule. Il fit un signe de tête discret à quelqu'un et il m'attrapa le bras tout en nous conduisant vers le bar. Sans un mot Long Shadow me servit un verre. Machinalement je portais la paille à mes lèvres et je bus une longue gorgée.

L'alcool me brulat la gorge et je froncais les sourcils.

"Peut importe, tu vas en avoir besoin pour la suite" Me dit Eric d'une voix ou perçait l'anxiété.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et l'impression que je me consumais sur place ne me plus guère...


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :** C'est le dernier chapitre que je pense poster sur ce site, bien que la suite sois déjà écrite et finie je ne pense pas que mettrais la fin ici. Pour celles qui se demandent pourquoi, j'ai vu que beaucoup de monde suivait cette histoire mais personne ne prends la peine de me dire ce qu'il en pense. Donc honnêtement je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à vous faire plaisir si derrière personne ne prend deux secondes pour me dire ce qu'il en pense.

**Chapitre sept**

_Une main se posa sur mon épaule et l'impression que je me consumais sur place ne me plus guère..._

Le temps sembla se figer alors que mon corps était animé de sa propre volonté, comme si mon cerveau été déconnecté et que j'étais en dehors de mon corps, j'étais une spectatrice sans aucun contrôle sur ce qui allait se passer. Le simple contact de cette main sur ma frêle épaule me grisa, comme si les portes du paradis venaient de s'ouvrir juste derrière moi et que je m'y laissais tomber sans aucunes craintes bien que je sois en terrain inconnu.

Ce n'était pas un doux nuage qui m'accueillit mais un corps dur et froid, un corps qui était à lui seul des promesses de sécurité, de béatitude, d'amour, de passion et de luxure. Un soupir de contentement se fit entendre et il me fallut un certain temps avant que je ne me rende conte que c'était le mien. Comme si ce simple petit soupir pouvait à lui seul résumer l'état de bonheur total dans lequel je me trouvais. Un grognement me répondit avant que je ne sente un bras s'enrouler fermement autour de ma taille fine et que la main qui était sur mon épaule ne repousse mes cheveux et qu'un nez parcourt la ligne invisible de ma gorge.

L'inconnu derrière moi huma mon parfum à plein poumon et par le petit ronronnement que j'entendais je pouvais dire que mon odeur le contentait. J'en ressentis une certaine fierté, je l'avoue.

Je savais qu'à un moment ou un autre je devrais faire face à la réalité et que je devrais me retourner pour voir à qui j'avais affaire mais je n'avais aucune envie de briser cette étreinte réconfortante. De par sa chaleur corporelle ou plutôt l'absence de chaleur, je savais qu'il n'était pas humain, de toute évidence j'étais dans les bras d'un vampire.

Comme si mon cerveau avait soudainement décidé de nous rejoindre, un sursaut de panique s'empara de moi, une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans ma tête et je me dégageais vivement de ses bras, manquant de tomber de mon tabouret par la même occasion. J'attrapais mon verre en vitesse et filais vers la porte ou se trouvait Pam. Je vidais mon verre d'un trait, l'alcool se répandant dans ma gorge et j'agrippais mon amie vampire par le bras, la traînant derrière moi aussi vite que je pouvais.

Une fois dans la rue en face du bar je sortais mes cigarettes et en allumais une à la va vite.

J'étais complètement perdue. J'avais lâché le bras de Pam et je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi je l'avais entraîné avec moi dans ma fuite. Qu'est ce que j'allais lui dire ? Pourquoi étais-je autant effrayée ? Je m'étais sentie si bien il y avait à peine quelques instants, comment pouvais-je passer d'un extrême à l'autre en si peu de temps ? J'avais senti comme une connexion avec ce vampire, comme si j'étais enfin complète dans ses bras, plus rien n'avait d'importance, j'étais enfin entière. J'étais persuadée que si j'avais croisé son regard mon âme aurait fusionné avec la sienne et jamais je n'aurais pu le quitter. Je ne voulais pas que cela se produise, je n'avais que seize ans et il était hors de question que je sois enchaînée à vie à quelqu'un. Parce que en fin de compte je savais bien ce qu'il était, je n'étais pas stupide. Il était ma moitié, la seule personne sur cette terre que j'aimerais réellement, il était mon autre, mon âme sœur...

Ma cigarette se consumait toute seule au bout de mes doigts, la rue en face du bar était silencieuse, bien trop calme. Il y avait toujours du bruit normalement, les voitures, les gens qui parlent ou qui rient, mais pas la. Je pris soudainement conscience que Pam n'était plus avec moi, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Mon amie dégageait une sorte d'aura froide, une sorte de mise en garde mais la personne derrière moi ne dégageait une aura de bien être, comme si tout son être rayonnait de bonheur. Il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était le vampire du bar, ou mon âme sœur inconnu si vous préférez.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire, j'étais encore une fois perdue, tiraillée entre le désir de le voir, savoir à quoi il ressemblait ou prendre mes jambes à mon coup, courir loin de tout ça, de rentrer chez moi et de me terrer sous ma couette chaude avec de la bonne musique et un bon livre, peut être avec une bonne tasse de café ?

« As-tu peur ? » me demanda t-il dans un murmure.

Sa voix, oh cette voix ! Étais-je morte ? La tonalité douce et légèrement rauque de cette voix caressait mes oreilles et déclenchait de merveilleux frissons à mon corps. Je n'avais plus peur. C'était une évidence qui s'imposait à moi, c'était une vérité absolue, je ne pourrais vivre sans lui.

Je n'avais plus qu'à me tourner, à faire face à mon destin, j'allais bientôt ne faire véritablement plus qu'un avec mon vampire.

Je pris une grosse bouffée d'oxygène et je pivotais vers cet inconnu à la voix enchanteresse.

Un ange avait échoué sur terre et il avait croisé mon chemin, je ne voyais que cela comme explication « logique », il était tout simplement divin. Il devait faire un mètre soixante dix, dans les soixante kilos, il avait les cheveux court d'un noir de jais, la mâchoire carré, ses trait était doux et montraient qu'il avait vécu une longue vie bien que très jeune lors de sa transformation en vampire. Mais c'était ses yeux qui me subjuguaient le plus. Il faut croire que toutes les personnes que je rencontrais avaient les yeux bleus. Bien que ceux ci avaient une légère teinte de gris au niveau de l'iris, comme de l'acier liquide, c'était ça, un mélange de bleu clair et d'acier. A eux seuls, ils me racontaient les merveilles qu'il avait vu, ils me contaient de nombreux voyages aux paysage de mille couleurs, des histoires plus belles les unes que les autres, ses yeux me faisaient rêver à travers les siècles qu'ils avaient traversés.

Je levais ma main et la portais à son visage, la posant sur sa joue doucement, comme si j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse par ce simple contact. Ses magnifiques yeux se fermèrent à mon contact et il inclina la tête pour plus de contact. Ses crocs sortirent dans un petit clic et je l'entendis ronronner, note pour plus tard, les vampires ronronnent quand ils sont heureux !

Je me rapprochais et traçais la ligne de sa mâchoire du bout du doigt, remontant jusqu'à sa bouche entre ouverte, je passais doucement mon doigt sur le bout de l'un de ses crocs et prise d'une envie soudaine qu'il me goûte, j'appuyais dessus, sentant ma peau s'ouvrir un peu pour ne laisser qu'une seule petite goutte de sang. Je forçais légèrement la barrière de ses dents et posais mon doigt sur sa langue, elle s'enroula autour de mon membre et le suça de manière érotique. Je frottais mes jambes ensemble pour que la chaleur de mon bas ventre disparaisse mais lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux et qu'il me fixa, le regard rempli de promesse de luxure, je sentis une boule de feu exploser dans le creux de mes reins et je me jetais sur ses lèvres comme une assoiffée.

Un bras s'enroula autour de moi tandis que son autre main agrippait ma nuque et qu'il me rapprochait dans un besoin urgent de me sentir contre lui. Une de mes main se posa sur sa poitrine musclée et l'autre fourrageait dans ses cheveux court, je le voulais tout autant, je voulais qu'il se fonde en moi, que nous ne fassions plus qu'un, pour toujours.

Sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne, dansant de manière sensuelle, ses crocs l'effleurant délicatement. J'avais besoin de lui comme si il était devenu mon oxygène. Il arrêta de m'embrasser et je pris conscience que justement, j'avais besoin de respirer ! Il ne me laissa pas pour autant m'éloigner, tandis que je reprenais mon souffle contre ses lèvres il posa son front contre le mien et ses mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de mon visage.

« C'est toi... » Lâchais-je dans un murmure néanmoins d'une voix certaine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note : **Je tiens à remercier spécialement Bibiche pour sa gentille review ainsi que ma meilleure amie pour m'avoir remonter le moral. Après tout vous avez été très nombreux à me lire et il vrai que je me suis peut être un peu importée. Je ne vais pas pénaliser les lecteurs qui prennent la peine de lire ce qu'ils pensent de cette histoire, je vais donc continuer à poster. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre huit**

_« C'est toi... » Lâchais-je dans un murmure néanmoins d'une voix certaine. _

Un sourire illumina son visage et ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur et de malice alors qu'il acquiesçait.

Ses mains toujours autour de mon visage caressèrent doucement mes joues, comme si par ce simple geste il pouvait me blesser, ses doigts étaient aériens aussi léger qu'une plume. Ses magnifiques prunelles me fixaient d'un regard pleins de passion et quelque par au fond de ses yeux je vis une lueur animal. Il avait faim. J'aurais dû être terrifiée mais je savais qu'il ne blesserait pas, il ne le ferait jamais.

Il souffla pour reprendre une certaine maîtrise de sois et s'éloigna de moi, se tenant à une distance relativement raisonnable. Son contact me manqua immédiatement bien que je comprenais qu'il ait besoin d'espace à l'heure actuelle. Il me sa main dans un geste élégant et sans aucune hésitation je la saisit. Aucun mots n'avaient été prononcés, nous plongeant dans un silence confortable. J'avais mille questions mais je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser de peur de briser ce moment. Il nous conduisit à l'intérieur du bar et la foule s'écarta pour nous laisser passer. Pam m'adressa un clin d'œil et Long Shadow un petit signe de tête avec ce qui devait ressembler à un sourire, enfin je crois...

Mon mystérieux vampire me conduisit au bureau d'Eric qui était vide, Barbie devait être sur son trône, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention en traversant la salle. Il referma la porte derrière moi et à cet instant je vous jure que j'avais l'impression d'être une biche prise au piège. Il essaya de me détendre en m'invitant à m'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir d'un geste de la main. Je m'y dirigeais les jambes tremblantes. C'était l'heure de vérité, aucun doute la dessus.

« Tu as certainement des questions à me poser. » Me dit-il de sa voix calme.

Je réalisais alors que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom ! C'était la première chose que j'aurais du demander, c'est vrai quoi ! J'avais embrasser ce type sans même savoir son prénom alors que j'étais sur qu'il était mon âme sœur. C'était assez embarrassant.

« Euh...Peut être que j'aurais dû demander avant mais...Je ne connais pas ton prénom. » Lui répondis-je d'une petite voix de souris.

Il eut un petit rire qui résonna à mes oreilles comme un son de clochette, c'était merveilleux. Mes joues s'enflammèrent et je baissais la tête pour cacher ma gêne derrière mes cheveux. Je n'osais pas le regarder, je ne voulais pas passer pour une fille facile qui se laissait embrasser par n'importe qui dans la rue. Un autre rire résonna dans la pièce et sa main vint enserrer mon menton, il releva mon visage vers lui et il me fit un petit sourire en coin que je trouvais absolument sexy.

« Je suis Godric. » Me répondit-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

Godric, oui, son prénom était majestueux tout comme lui, je prononçais son prénom dans ma tête encore et encore, je voulais le faire rouler sur ma langue, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'eus comme une sorte de flash, je me voyais sous lui murmurant son prénom d'une manière tellement sensuelle que je sentis mes joues rougirent encore plus. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et comme si il pouvait voir à quoi je pensais ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur gourmande, l'animal en lui grondait, je le sentais.

« Godric...Je suis Eladora, Eladora Stalk. Mon frère Adrian me surnomme Elly ou petite Walkyrie. Ca dépend de si je suis en colère ou non. » Je murmurais, pas certaine qu'il m'entende.

J'avais adoré dire son prénom, j'avais l'impression qu'il fondait sur ma langue comme un carré de chocolat.

« Je sais, Eric me l'a déjà dit, enfin pour ton prénom et au sujet de ton frère. Vous êtes très proches, enfin d'après ce que Eric et Pam m'ont dit. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des surnoms, j'aime bien petite Walkyrie, Elly aussi. » Il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire pour le mettre à l'aise alors je mis ma main sur son genoux.

« Tu pourrais m'en donner un si tu veux, enfin...Je...Si » Il posa son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et pencha la tête sur le côté me scrutant de ses magnifiques prunelles.

« Je crois que j'adorais ça. Plus tard. Pour l'instant nous devons discuter, que tu saches qui je suis vis à vis de toi et vice versa. Bien que je pense que tu le sais déjà » Ayééééé ! Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de son sourire en coin ultra sexy !

« Tu es mon autre ? Enfin c'est un peu bête à dire comme ça mais je pense, non je crois que tu es...Mon âme sœur. C'est correcte ? » Lui demandais-je, plus du tout sure de moi. C'est vrai et si je m'étais trompée, si mon instinct m'avait fait défaut et que je m'étais planter sur toute la ligne ?

La panique devait se lire sur mon visage parce qu'il me renversa sur le canapé et que je me retrouvais avec Godric sur moi, entre mes jambes et que ses mains avaient une fois de plus encerclées mon visage. Son regard était sérieux. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement tellement j'étais paniquée à l'idée que je me sois trompée.

« Chut mon amour, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, arrête de paniquer, c'est bien ce que nous sommes. Respire mon ange. Tu es bien mon âme sœur, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là et je ne te quitterais pas, jamais. Respire mon amour. »

Je reprenais mon souffle petit à petit et une fois que ce fût chose faite je pris conscience que nous avions des spectateurs. Eric était sur le pas de la porte avec Pam juste derrière lui, se penchant par dessus son épaule, les sourcils levés en signe d'inquiétude.

« C'est bon Eric, Pam. Notre Elly a juste eu une petite crise de panique. » Leur dit Godric sans jamais me quitter du regard. J'étais gênée de mettre donnée en spectacle devant ma nouvelle amie et mon patron, je cachais mon visage contre le torse de mon vampire et je les entendis tous les trois rires.

« Je pense que vu la situation tu n'as pas à être gênée. » Lança Pam d'une voix plate, dépourvu d'émotion, enfin pour les personnes qui ne la connaissaient pas, je relevais néanmoins la petite note d'humour dans sa voix ou du moins je croyais.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre de manière sarcastique ils avaient disparus. 'Foutue vitesse vampirique !' Pensais-je.

Je relevais le visage pour voir la réaction de Godric mais je ne rencontrais que ses lèvres froides et douces. Je répondis immédiatement au baiser avec un petit gémissement et je lui accordais l'accès à ma langue lorsque la sienne caressa mes lèvres. Je posais une main sur son torse et comme plus tôt mon autre main s'accrocha à sa chevelure courte. Je me pressais contre lui à la recherche de plus de contact et je le sentis se presser contre moi en retour. La chaleur dans mon bas ventre était revenu et je n'avais qu'une envie, lui arracher ses vêtements pour enfin sentir sa peau nu contre la mienne. Il du sentir mon désir car il m'empoigna les hanches tandis que mes jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et je retrouvais sur lui, les cuisses ouvertes sur lui. Je sentais son désir contre ma féminité et il laissa un grognement sortir. Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule et lâcha un souffle bruyamment. Je savais déjà que notre séance câlin était fini. Au moins l'un de nous deux étaient raisonnables.

Je pris conscience de ce que j'avais été sur le point de faire. Avec horreur je réalisais que j'avais été prête à perdre ma virginité sur le canapé de mon patron ! J'étais pire qu'une catin !

« Ne sois pas gênée ma chérie, c'est normal. Tu as eu peur que je te quitte, c'est une réaction tout à fait logique. En tant qu'âme sœur lorsque l'une des deux parties à peur que son compagnon le quitte un besoin charnelle se fait sentir pour réaffirmer le lien entre les deux personnes. »

Ah bon bah si je me conduis comme une pute c'est normal tout va bien, alloooo ! Cerveau à Eladora ! Réveille toi ma fille ! Ce n'est pas normal, rien de tout cela ne l'est. ' Tu vas te taire toi !' dis-je mentalement à la petite voix. Ouais bon, je me parle dans ma tête, qui ne l'a jamais fait ?

Godric me regardait avec inquiétude et je ne savais pas vraiment si je voulais le faire fuir en lui disant que je me parlais à moi même silencieusement. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

« Je pense que j'ai comprit le principe. » mieux comme réponse que 'Attends je règle un problème avec ma conscience'

« Tu as sûrement d'autres questions non ? » Me demanda t-il sa main faisant des petits cercles invisibles sur ma hanche.

« Yep. Donc, tu es mon âme sœur, de toute évidence tu es un vampire, je suis absente depuis un certain temps à mon poste, mon frère qui est censé être en train de servir des verres au bar à très certainement remarqué mon absence alors comment, sur la marteau de Thor, ça se fait qu'il n'est pas débarqué ici et que je ne sois pas déjà en route pour un couvent ? »

Godric resta la bouche entre ouverte, comme statufié. Ok, je l'avais choqué. Certainement pas la question qu'il attendait, j'en conviens. Mais en même temps mon grand frère ne me quittait que rarement des yeux donc il devait bien avoir remarqué que je n'étais pas en salle. En fait quand j'y pensais lorsque Eric m'avait traîné au bar je n'avais vu que Long Shadow.

« Ton frère est en train de faire l'inventaire dans l'arrière salle. Mesure de précaution je suppose. Eric ne voulait pas qu'il intervienne en pensant que tu étais en danger. » Il était revenu à lui, déjà une bonne chose.

« Je ne serais jamais en danger avec toi. » Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui répondre.

« Jamais rien ne t'arrivera tant que je serais là et crois moi quand on à l'éternité jamais ça veut dire très très longtemps. » Me dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste. Il se retira trop rapidement à mon goût.

« Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? » Je cherchais à combler le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

« Depuis un moment en fait. J'ai commençait à avoir des rêves de toi en 1810 et depuis à chaque fois que je vais me coucher je rêve de toi, mon âme sœur. »

Ok donc petit calcul mental, nous sommes en 2012 et il m'attendait depuis 1810 donc depuis...202 ans !

**Note : **Alors à votre avis comment va réagir notre héroïne ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! Review ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:**  
Merci à Bibiche de me laisser une petite review à chaque fois et j 'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira ^^Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Pendant deux siècles il avait rêvé de moi, il avait dû attendre une éternité en sachant qu'un jour il me rencontrerais, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'il avait du vivre. Je veux dire, d'après ce qu'il venait de dire ses rêves avait commencés il y a deux siècles et il ne savait pas quand j'allais venir au monde. L'attente devait devenir interminable surtout si à chaque fois qu'il aller se reposer il me voyais dans ses songes. Il avait du devenir dingue. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux à la pensée de la souffrance qu'il avait du endurer tous les jours pendant tout ce temps, et tout cela par ma faute. La culpabilité me rongeait maintenant et j'en étais malade. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre. Pour son simple bonheur et pour lui éviter toute cette souffrance, j'aurais voulu du plus profond de mon être qu'il est rencontrer sa compagne avant même si cela voulais dire que je n 'étais pas son âme sœur, que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

Godric devait sentir ma détresse car ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi de manière protectrice et il me serra fort contre lui. Je me haïs d'aimer ça, d'être heureuse d'être dans ses bras. Je n'en avais pas le droit pas après tout le mal que je lui avait fait.

« Tu es bouleversée je peux le voir, que se passe t-il ma Eladora ? »

Les larmes que je tentais de retenir coulèrent en torrent incontrôlable le long de mes joues et vinrent s'écraser sur sa chemise en lin blanc.

« C'est ma faute, tu as du tellement souffrir à cause de moi. Je suis tellement désolée Godric, si j'avais pu ne pas te faire souffrir autant, j'aurais tant voulu que tu rencontre quelqu'un avant, que tu sois heureux, même si ça veut dire que je ne t'aurais jamais connu. Pardonne moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois malheureux. » Murmurais-je à travers mes larmes.

« ..Ca. PLUS JAMAIS ! » rugit-il contre moi.

« Mais... » Je ne pus finir ma phrase, ses yeux me transpercèrent, la colère froide que je voyais dans ses prunelles me fit peur, je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais pu dire ou faire pour mériter une telle colère. J'avais envi de disparaître sous terre et de ne jamais en sortir.

« Tu es mienne. Peut importe le temps que j'ai dû attendre pour te rencontrer, tu n'imagines pas ma joie quand Eric m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais née. Il y a seize ans Eric s'est sentit attiré par un couple qui croisait sa route, ils étaient en direction de l'hôpital, il les à suivi et a attendu en dehors de l'hôpital. Quand tu es venue au monde, il avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau, comme si il était humain. Je suis son créateur, je peux ressentir ce qu'il ressent. J'ai su à ce moment là que tu était enfin arrivée. Je ne pouvais pas contenir ma joie ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j'étais heureux de savoir que enfin après tout ce temps, j'allais enfin rencontrer mon âme sœur. J'ai interdit à Eric de t'approcher après cette nuit là. J'avais peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de fou, je m'imaginais déjà t'enlever à ta famille et t'élever et Eric aurait été prêt à tout pour faire mon bonheur. Je voulais attendre ta majorité avant de me faire connaître mais quand tu as sauvé Pam j'ai vu ça comme un signe. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus. Je ne voulais personne d'autre que toi et je n'aimerais jamais que toi. »

Donc il était en colère pour ce j'avais suggéré. J'aurais dû avoir peur lorsqu'il m'a avoué avoir voulu m'enlever à mes parents mais j'étais heureuse à l'idée que j'aurais pu le connaître plus tôt. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose à l'heure actuelle, me jeter sur lui et...et...

Il était le créateur de Barbie ? Enfin d'Eric ?

« Que veux-tu dire par ' je suis son créateur ? ' » demandais-je

« J'ai fait de Eric un vampire. Je l'ai vu se battre un soir, en suède il y a de ça mille ans. Il avait été mortellement blessé et la nuit suivante j'ai tué ses compagnons alors qu'il était en train de mourir et je lui ai proposé de devenir mon compagnon. Il a accepté. »

« Donc tu es son papa vampire en quelque sorte ? »

Il éclata de rire et embrassa le bout de mon nez.

« Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça. » Me répondit-il toujours en riant.

« Heureuse de t'amuser. » Lui dis-je en marmonnant alors que je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et que je détournais la tête en levant le nez en l'air, vexée.

Il en profita pour glisser sa tête dans mon cou et commença à embrasser ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher le gémissement de franchir de mes lèvres. Il en profita pour faire courir sa langue le long de mon cou et ses crocs descendirent, je les sentais gratter ma peau doucement. Je voulais qu'il me morde, qu'il me goûte réellement. J'appuyais ma main sur sa tête et la seconde d'après je sentais ses crocs perçaient la peau délicate de ma gorge. Une explosion de chaleur éclata entre me jambes et je criais de plaisir en arc boutant mon corps contre le sien. Il frotta son érection contre mon entre jambe et une vague de plaisir me transporta au septième ciel. Il retira ses crocs de mon cou et il me regarda d'un regard affamé, mon sang coulait sur son menton et à cet instant je le trouvais magnifique. Je me penchais vers sa bouche et léchais mon propre sang sur ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa avec passion, nos langues luttant pour la domination et je le laissais prendre le contrôle sachant que je ne gagnerais pas cette bataille.

Il se retira de moi pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle et il fit glisser son index sur l'un de ses crocs, une petite perle de sang jaillit au bout de son doigt il l'appliqua sur les petits trous que ses crocs m'avaient fait. Je les sentis se refermer en quelques secondes.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle, je te voulais tellement. J'essayerais d'avoir une meilleur maîtrise de moi la prochaine fois. » Me dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Non, j'ai aimé ça. Je veux que tu me mordes encore, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal Godric. C'était incroyable. Tu te rends compte que j'ai eu deux orgasmes ? Je suis encore vierge et pourtant j'ai eu deux putains d'orgasmes en l'espace de quelque secondes. J'espère que la prochaine fois tu ne te contrôlera pas oui ! »

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin et se pencha vers mon oreille, il le lécha et le mordilla avant de me demander en susurrant d'une voix sensuelle.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es vierge que tu ne peux pas prendre de plaisir. Tu n'as jamais rien fait ? Tu n'as jamais prit de plaisir seule ? »

Je rougis et me cachais derrière mes cheveux avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

« Si. Je me suis déjà caressée mais c'est différent. Ce n'est pas la même chose quand je suis seule et la. C'est autre chose. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mettant fin à la conversation gênante que nous avions. Godric invita la personne à entrer avant de me faire asseoir sur le canapé correctement. Eric entra dans la pièce.

« Eladora ton frère aura bientôt fini avec l'inventaire et vu l'heure je pense qu'il te ramènera chez toi. Les enfants ont école demain. » dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Je regardais l'heure et remarquais qu'il était pratiquement minuit. J'allais ressembler à un zombie demain matin.

« Comment allons-nous faire pour nous voir ? On se verra n'est ce pas ? Je ne veux pas attendre le week end prochain pour être avec toi. D'ailleurs Eric comment allons-nous faire ? Je ne peux pas voir Godric et travailler. »

« Bien sur que si. Tu vas continuer à travailler ici. Ce ne sera plus un problème dans quelque temps. » Me répondit mon patron.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment cela aller être possible ni même ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Nous continueront à nous voir mon ange, je pourrais toujours me glisser par la fenêtre de ta chambre le soir. » Me dit mon vampire

« Donc tu seras là ce soir ? »

« Bien sur, si tu le veux. »

« Bien sur que je le veux ! » m'exclamais-je.

Sur ce je réajustais ma jupe correctement et me levais pour rejoindre mon frère, j'embrassais Godric une dernière fois avant de franchir la porte. J'allais de toute façon bientôt le revoir.

Adrian n'étais pas encore derrière le bar j'en profitait donc pour faire le tour des tables et ramasser les verres vides. Lorsque je passais à la table de Stan et de Isabelle je m'arrêtais et les saluais, Godric se glissa sur le siège vide à côté de Stan et il me fit un clin d'oeil. Je lui adressais un grand sourire en retour. Je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps de poser la moindre questions, mon frère me faisait signe. Il était l'heure pour moi de rentrer. Juste avant que je ne parte je vis Godric me dévorer du regard et de la voir se passer la langue sur l'un de ses crocs de manière suggestive, la lueur animal dans ses yeux était de retour. Par les dieux, j'avais hâte d'être à la maison et de le voir !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre dix**

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi me semblait interminable malgré la bonne humeur de mon frère et son bavardage incessant me tapait sur le système. Je soufflais intérieurement alors que nous tournions au coin de la rue où se trouvait notre domicile. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mes parents étaient donc couchés, au moins une bonne chose. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir mes parents à l'heure actuelle, je voulais juste grimper en vitesse dans ma chambre et faire entrer Godric par la fenêtre pour que nous puissions finir de discuter. J'avais un millier de questions à lui poser.

Mon frère s'arrêta devant la maison et je bondis de mon siège en lui souhaitant bon courage, contrairement à moi Adrian n'avait pas cours le lundi avant onze heure donc il retournait au bar.

Je sortis mes clés et entrais silencieusement dans la maison, je connaissais la maison par cœur donc je me dirigeais directement vers l'escalier et montais les marches sans faire le moindre bruit.

Une fois à l'étage que mon frère et moi partagions j'allumais le couloir et enlevais mes chaussures, j'entrais dans ma chambre et allais ouvrir la fenêtre en grand. Je n'avais pas eu à attendre longtemps, à l'instant ou la fenêtre eut été grande ouverte Godric fit son apparition. Il volait littéralement. Il était suspendu dans le vide, attendant que je l'invite à entrer.

« Godric, si tu voulais bien entrer avant que les voisins ne te remarquent ! » Lui dis-je de manière un peu sarcastique je l'avoue.

« Avec plaisir mon amour . » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire, pas du tout affecté par réplique.

Il entra en coup de vent, je ne l'avais pas vu se déplacer mais je le sentais derrière moi, sa tête enfouit dans mon cou, ses bras encerclant ma taille. Je sentis la bête en lui ronronner et j'étais satisfaite de lui faire cet effet. Je me tournais vers en prenant garde à ne pas briser notre étreinte. Dés que nos visages furent l'un en face de l'autre je me perdais dans ses yeux bleus, j'aurais pu rester comme ça pour toujours. Malheureusement il en décida autrement et il se détacha de moi, il prit place sur lit et tapota la place à côté de lui avec sa main, m'invita à m'asseoir avec lui. Je pensais sincèrement à cet instant qu'il allait être celui qui serait le plus sage dans notre couple, j'avais du mal à contrôler mon désir en sa présence. Merci les hormones !

« Je pense vraiment qu'il faut que nous discutions, je ne veux pas que tu t'engages avec moi sans vraiment savoir à quoi t'attendre. Si tu as des questions, des vrai questions cette fois, tu devrais les poser maintenant. » Me dit-il sur un ton relativement calme mais néanmoins sérieux.

« Ok, Première question, tu as l'air d'être un vieux vampire, je voudrais savoir l'âge que tu as. »

« Un peu plus de deux mille ans. » Son ton était toujours calme mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il attendait que j'ai une réaction d'effrois. Il allait être déçu, j'avais vu dans ses yeux qu'il était vieux et puis il m'avait dit qu'il avait transformer Eric en vampire il y a mille ans. Par contre son âge m'amenais à une autre question.

« Tu as rencontré Jésus ? » Lui demandais-je d'une voix un peu excitée.

Il ricana avant de hausser les épaules et de me répondre de manière un peu ennuyé :

« Je l'ai raté. Autre question ? »

« A vrai dire j'en ai tellement que je ne sais pas par ou commencer. Par exemple, que se passerait-il si je venais à mourir, je veux que je suis humaine et étant donné que tu es un vampire nous pourrons pas être ensemble pour toujours. » Il me semblait que c'était le point le plus important à soulever pour l'instant.

Il prit ma main et en caressa le dos avec son pouce avant de me répondre toujours avec ce ton calme.

« Lorsque un vampire perd son âme sœur ou sa moitié si tu veux, il devient comme fou, comme si son monde s'écroulait. Quand je dis qu'il devient fou c'est à dire qu'il perd la raison dans le sens ou il ne vit plus que dans la rage et la colère, il tue sans aucune pitié, faisant massacre sur massacre. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de devenir comme ça donc la solution serait que lorsque tu seras prêtre tu deviennes un vampire. »

« Donc quand je penserais être...prête tu feras de moi un vampire ? » Lui demandais-je ma voix tremblant un peu.

« Il faut que tu saches que les relations entre vampires et créateurs sont très mal vu dans la société des vampires donc ce n'est pas moi qui te transformerais. Eric non plus. Une sorte de jalousie née lorsque un vampire créer deux enfants nous ne l'expliquons pas, du moins pas encore. Le plus simple serait que Pam te transforme. Étant donné qu'elle n'a pas de progéniture aucune jalousie ne naîtra de ce lien. Tu comprends ? » M'expliqua t-il.

« Oui, je crois que oui. Mais Pam est d'accord avec ça ? Elle ne veut pas garder ce privilège pour quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demandais-je légèrement inquiète.

« Nous en avons longuement discuter pendant c'est dernière années et non ça ne la dérange pas. Elle est ma petite fille vampire, dans un sens nous formons une sorte de famille. Bien qu'elle soit entièrement dévouée et loyale à Eric elle à beaucoup d'affection et d'estime pour moi. Après tout je suis le papa vampire du sien. » Me dit-il sur un ton léger.

« Ok. Ca fait beaucoup d'information pour ce soir je trouve, je vais aller me mettre en pyjama et me brosser les dents. Tu peux rester avec moi, au moins un peu ? S'il te plaît? »

« Bien sur, je t'attends, prends le temps qu'il te faut, je promets d'être là quand tu reviendras. » Me dit-il avec son sourire en coin ultra sexy.

Je me dirigeais vers l'armoire et en sortie une nuisette rouge que ma mère m'avait acheter lors d'une de nos rares journée entre fille. Ca avait été une sorte rituel à une époque, ma mère m'emmenait une fois tout les deux mois pour une journée exclusivement entre fille. Pendant cette journée elle n'était plus ma mère mais une véritable amie, je pouvais lui parler de tout sans que ça ne joue sur notre relation mère/fille. Lorsque je faisais une bêtise j'attendais cette journée pour lui en parler en sachant qu'elle ne me punirait pas, et oui j'en profitais à fond !

Avant que je ne me brosse les dents j'eus une soudaine envie de fumer une cigarette, encore une bonne chose de ma rencontre avec Godric c'est qu'il m'avait complètement fait oublier mon addiction à la nicotine. Malheureusement celle ci revenait en force. J'enfilais rapidement ma nuisette et sortie de la salle de bain. Godric était allongé les bras derrière la tête sur mon lit mais surtout, il était torse nu. Je pouvais maintenant voir les tatouages tribaux qui ornaient son corps. Je restais à l'entrée de la chambre, la chaleur entre mes jambes était revenue et je pouvais voir ses narines humer l'air. Aucun doute, l'odeur de mon excitation ne lui avait pas échappé. Je me dirigeais d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à mon sac posé sur ma chaise et en extirpais mon paquet de cigarette ainsi que mon briquet. Je me postais à la fenêtre et l'allumais en hâte, j'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose que l'homme à demi nu dans mon lit qui m'attendais avec impatience. Je voulais garder un minimum de contrôle sur ma personne et le voir dans cette position plus que suggestive ne m'aidait absolument pas.

Le silence et la tension sexuelle qui planait dans la chambre ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Je me souvins alors de la manière dont il s'était léché les crocs avant que je ne quitte le bar et une autre vague de chaleur se propagea en moi, à cet instant je réalisais que je n'avais pas mit de culotte en dessous de ma nuisette et je rougis encore plus. C'était une vieille habitude, je dormais seule donc je voyais pas pourquoi j'en mettrais une pour dormir. Le matin quand je descendais j'étais généralement seule et puis j'étais douchée et habillée. J'éteignis la fin de ma cigarette dans le cendrier que je laissais sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et filais comme une flèche dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et me rincer le visage. Une fois que ce fut chose faite je retournais dans la chambre et Godric était toujours la dans la même position, à une différence près, ses crocs étaient descendus...

Je me dirigeais timidement vers le lit et me glissais sous les draps, Godric se tourna vers moi et me tira contre lui. Il m'embrassa de manière possessive et désespéré, je repoussais les draps voulant le sentir contre moi et jetais ma jambe sur lui de façon à pouvoir le rapprocher. Ça ne sembla pas lui suffire, il me fit basculer sur le dos et écarta mes jambes pour se placer entre elles. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense et bientôt je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche. Je me frottais à lui à la recherche de plus de contact et je le sentis se tendre quand ma féminité se plaqua contre son érection. Il grogna dans ma bouche et ses crocs entaillèrent mes lèvres. Il suça durement la plaie et une de ses mains se faufila sous ma nuisette, se rapprochant de mon intimité. Lorsqu'il fut sur mon centre je crus que j'allais m'évanouir de plaisir, personne ne m'avait touché comme ça, à cet endroit à part moi.

Ses doigts écartèrent mes plis et je sentis un doigt entrer en moi doucement. Il se détacha de mes lèvres et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ma gorge qu'il embrassa, lécha et mordilla avec passion alors que son doigt en moi faisait un doux va et vient. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt exploser comme plus tôt ce soir, dans le bureau d'Eric. Je m'agrippais à ses épaules et lorsque l'orgasme me frappa il étouffa mon cris avec sa bouche, il dévora mes lèvres avec passion et quand enfin je revint sur la terre ferme la première chose que je vis était son regard pleins d'amour et d'adoration pour moi.

Je me sentais en sécurité et aimé avec Godric à mes côtés. Comme si rien de mauvais ne pourrait jamais m'arriver et je savais que quelque par, c'était vrai. C'est avec cette certitude que je m'endormis, mon âme sœur à mes côté, bercée dans une étreinte d'amour et de sécurité.

Note: Merci à Bibiche, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ bisous


	13. Chapter 13

**Note : ** Merci à Bibiche et Elyon pour leurs petites reviews. Thanks you Elyon for your review:)

**Chapitre Onze**

Lorsque mon réveil sonna la première chose que je fis était de pousser un grognement de mécontentement. La seconde, d'abattre mon poing dessus, ce qui était une mauvaise idée vu la douleur qui était le résultat d'un geste complètement immature et stupide. Pour ma défense je n'avais que très peu dormi. J'avais rencontré mon âme sœur et après une session câlin je m'étais endormie dans ses bras. Âme sœur. Oups ? Il faisait jour donc normalement il ne devait plus être là. Je fus prise de panique à l'idée qu'il était quand même rester dormir près de moi et que les rayons du soleil l'atteignent et le consume. Je me redressais vivement sur le lit et scrutais la place à côté de la mienne. Heureusement celle ci était vide. Godric avait sûrement du quitter ma chambre après que je me sois endormie. Je remarquais qu'une note était posée sur l'oreiller vide. Je saisis la note et commençais à lire.

_Ma Tendre Âme sœur, _

_Je n'ai pu détacher mon regard de toi jusqu'à ce que l'aube me force à te quitter. Je n'ai jamais autant haïs d'être un vampire qu'en cet instant, je pourrais passer le restant de mon éternité à t'admirer si paisible dans ton sommeil. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir quitté de cet façon mais je doute que tu aurais apprécié de découvrir un vampire mort dans ton armoire en te levant. La nuit dernière a était merveilleuse et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toutes celles qui viendront. Je te souhaite une agréable et belle journée en attendant de te voir dés que la nuit serait tombée._

_Pour toujours tien, Godric._

Alors il était resté jusqu'à l'aube pour être seulement près de moi alors que je faisais la marmotte ? Je trouvais ça tellement romantique, je sais je sais, je suis très fleur bleu ! Mais que voulez vous, c'était mignon de savoir qu'il était resté toute la nuit à me regarder dormir. J'avais tellement hâte de le revoir.

Je regardais mon pauvre réveil et vu avec horreur qu'il était déjà sept heure vingt. Bien que mes cours ne commencent qu'à neuf heure il fallait que je me douche, que je m'habille, que je fasse mon sac et surtout que je prenne mon...CAFE ! Je sautais de mon lit et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois toute propre j'enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille et allais jusqu'à ma chaîne hifi. Un peu de musique dés le matin était la phase avant le café, un peu comme l'avant réveille si vous voulez. Une fois la musique mise à un volume raisonnable pour ne pas déranger mon merveilleux frère je sautillais jusqu'à mon armoire. J'optais pour un tee-shirt noir avec une chauve souris mauve dessus et un baggy noir avec des chaînes. Maintenant au sous vêtements ! Je n'avais pas vraiment de dessous sexy mais pas ils n'étaient pas moches pour autant. Un ensemble rouge sang en soie et en dentelle que je n'avais jamais porté était rangé au fin fond de ma commode. La preuve que je ne l'avais jamais mit, il y avait encore l'étiquette ! Je m'habillais rapidement et décidais de me maquiller pour aujourd'hui. Un trait d'eye liner sur mes paupières et un trait de crayon noir en bas c'était tout ce qu'il fallait, la couleur de mes yeux et mon teint pâle faisaient le reste. Maintenant...CAFE CLOPE !

Je descendis les marches en silence et allumais la cafetière, mes parents la remplissaient toujours pour que mon frère ou moi nous n'ayons qu'à l'allumer en arrivant dans la cuisine. Je sortis du pain de mie du placard et le pot de nutella et m'en fit deux tartines. Une fois fini je nettoyais la table de la cuisine et la cafetière était pleine. Je sortis ma tasse de l'étrange noël de Mr. Jack que mon père m'avait offert pour mes quatorze ans et la remplis du liquide noir au combien sacré ! Deux morceaux de sucres plus tard j'étais en haut dans ma chambre, à la fenêtre clope au bec prête à prendre des forces pour la journée qui m'attendais. Une fois mon premier café avaler et ma cigarette finie je fis mon sac de cours et descendis en bas pour refaire le plein de caféine. Bon bah j'avais juste à partir pour l'école. Odin que cette journée allait être longue jusqu'à ce soir !

Ma journée avait vraiment été longue et ennuyeuse. Premièrement Damien n'était toujours pas revenu en cours et malgré mes nombreux textos et appels il ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Deuxièmement, Mme Paye m'avait mis en colle pour deux heures sous prétexte que je perturbais la classe en sortant mes affaires de mon sac. Je n'avais pas comprit au début et puis quand enfin ce fut le cas je m'étais levée et avait prit mes affaires avant d'aller chez le Principal pour me plaindre. Ce fût la que je compris que ma journée était définitivement pourrie, bien quelle est très bien commencée. Le Principal avait donné raison à la garce qui me servait de professeur, tout ça pour éviter que cette grosse conne ne lui hurle dessus. Pendant ma pause déjeuner j'appelais mon père pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et pour qu'il intervienne mais il ignora mon appel. Troisièmement, lorsque la cloche sonna pour signaler la fin des cours je me dirigeais vers la sortie comme tous les autres élèves en pensant pouvoir m'en sortir mais c'était sans compter sur Mme Paye qui m'attendait de pied ferme devant la grille, les bras croisés, un sourire fier et arrogant sur les lèvres. J'avais été obligée de la suivre dans sa salle de classe et bien sur elle me fit des réflexions sur mon look et sur mes résultats « catastrophiques » dans sa matière.

Quand je pus enfin partir le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Mon frère n'était pas là pour venir me chercher je dus donc prendre le bus. Génial !

Lorsque je fus enfin chez moi je remarquais que j'étais seule à la maison, chose étrange, il était dix neuf heures passé donc mon frère aurait du être là depuis un moment. J'essayais de l'appeler sur son portable mais comme mon père plutôt dans la journée il ignora mon appel. Je ne laissais pas de message, si tout le monde voulait m'ignorer alors soit, j'en ferais autant.

Je montais dans ma chambre et mis de la musique tout en défaisant mon sac de cours, j'allais dans la salle de bain et me fis couler un bain en espérant que Godric n'arriverait pas tout de suite. Vu la journée de merde que j'avais eu j'avais vraiment besoin d'un bon bain chaud. Pendant que l'eau coulait dans la baignoire j'allais fouiller dans mon armoire pour prendre un débardeur et un pantalon de pyjama. Je me démaquillais et enlevais mes vêtements que je roulais en boule avant de les mettre dans la corbeille à linge sale. Une fois que ce fût chose faite je m'immergeais dans l'eau chaude et fermais les yeux.

L'eau froide du bain me réveilla et je m'empressais de sortir de la baignoire et de m'enrouler dans une longue serviette blanche. Je me séchais et m'habillais rapidement avant de descendre dans la cuisine. J'entendis des voix et des éclats de rire en provenance du salon. Curieuse comme j'étais je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller voir ce qu'il s'y passait. En m'approchant je crus reconnaître les voix de mes parents et celle de mon frère. Peut être aussi celle de mon patron, Eric. J'ouvris la porte et débarquais dans la quatrième dimension. Mes parents, mon frère, Eric et Godric étaient joyeusement assit autour de la table basse du salon et papotaient gaiement. Et bah tiens donc, tout était parfaitement normal Messieurs, Dames ! Deux vampires millénaires (dont l'un était mon charmant et effrayant patron) étaient juste chez moi avec ma famille alors que je dormais dans mon bain à l'étage. Quand enfin, ils remarquèrent ma présence je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire qu'un merveilleux :

« Et bah merde alors ! »


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur: HELLO! Oui je sais! Ça fait longtemps! Trop longtemps! Je ne vous ai pas oublié mes petits et petites mordu(e)s! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! Je vous prie de m'excuser de ma longue abscence et j'essayerais de mettre à jour au moins une fois par mois, voir par semaine. Je vous remercie également pour toutes vos reviews! Elles m'ont remontés le moral quand je n'allais pas bien là où j'étais et elles m'ont redonnés envie d'écrire! Merci encore et désolée de ma longue abscence. **

_"Eh bah merde alors!"_

Oui bon ce n'était pas la phrase la plus intelligente que j'aurais du dire mais quand même, imaginez un peu le choc! Mr Northman et ma moitié étaient tranquillement dans mon salon à taper la discute avec ma petite famille comme si c'était la situation la plus normale au monde! J'étais censée faire quoi moi? Heureusement ma mère se lèva avec un grand sourire et vint m'enlacer se qui me permit de reprendre un peu contenance. Deux secondes avant je faisais la carpe au milieu du salon...Merci maman, tu ne sauras jamais combien je t'aime!

"Eladora chérie! Tu aurais du nous dire que tu sortais ce soir." Me dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente sur cette foutu planète.

J'aurais du répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais très certainement pas le "Euh..." pathétique qui franchit mes lèvres. Je foudroyais Godric et Barbie du regard et prit place entre mon frère et mon père sur le canapé du salon. Croissant les bras sur ma poitrine et levant lègerement la tête en l'air pour bien faire comprendre mon mécontentement je m'exclamais d'une voix pleine de sarcasme:

"Si quelqu'un avait eu la bonté de me prévenir peut être que je n'aurais pas été prise au dépourvu!" Oui bon la encore j'agissais comme une enfant mais j'étais une adolescente de seize ans qui voyait son salon envahit par son petit ami vampire et sa progéniture tout autant vampire. Et Barbie n'aidait vraiment pas avec son grand sourire hypocrite...Si j'avais eu une chaîne en argent je l'aurais enroulé autour de mon poignet et j'aurais foutu un coup de poing magistral à la grande blonde pour lui faire avaler son sourire...

Ma déclaration les fit rire et quelque chose me sembla anormal. Ma famille ne se serait jamais exclaffé comme ça dans ce genre de situation. Surtout les deux hommes de la famille ultra protecteurs. Oui, définitivement quelque chose n'allait pas mais impossible de dire quoi.

Godric sembla comprendre mon raisonnement et m'adressa un clin d'oeil malicieux alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui hurler dessus quand je compris qu'ils avaient hypnotisé ma très chère petite famille. Mais avant que je ne puisse lui faire la moindre remarque monsieur m'avait saissit dans ses bras et avait filé à super vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre. Avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive je me retrouvais allongée sur mon lit dans un "pouf" presque silencieux. J'allais lui hurlé dessus! Il allait m'entendre celui la, vampire de deux milles ans ou pas!

"Ne sois pas en colère contre moi ma douce, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix je t'assure. Me laisserais-tu t'expliquer avant que tu ne te mettes à me hurler dessus comme une banshee?" Me dit-il avec une voix douce. Sa voix eu le don de me calmer momentanement et j'acceptais d'un petit signe de tête. Peut être avait-il une réelle raison d'hypnotiser des personnes chers à mon coeur après tout.

"Bien. J'étais venu pour expliquer la situation à tes parents et ton frère est descendu à ce moment là, j'ai vraiment essayé de leur faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon explication que ton frère m'a sauté dessus et qu'il m'a mit son poing dans la figure. Eric a faillit le tuer et ton père a essayé d'aider Adrian mais il aurait fini blessé. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu d'autre choix que de les hypnotiser pour qu'ils oublient cet incident. Sans ça ils ne m'auraient pas permis de venir te courtiser comme tu le mérites." Il m'expliqua tout avec une voix parfaitement calme mais je sentais qu'il était tendu et qu'il attendait que j'explose.

Maintenant que j'avais eu sa version je comprenais qu'il ai eu recours à l'hypnose mais en toute franchise, à quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait? Mes parents et encore moins frère n'allaient bien prendre le fait que leur fille et soeur de seize ans sorte avec un vampire, surtout un aussi vieux vampire que lui. Ils étaient très ouvert d'esprit sur beaucoup de chose mais à leurs yeux j'étais une adolescente, encore une enfant. J'avais beau travailler et être assez mature sur certains sujets je dépendais encore de mes parents. Je comprenais aussi Godric. Il avait attendu ma naissance pendant deux siècles, un peu normal qu'il ne veuille plus perdre de temps en attendant l'accord famillial.

"Godric, je peux comprendre ton point de vu, mais tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu faire une entrée en la matière de manière plus euh...douce?" Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il souffla lourdement et s'assit à côté de moi en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Je me redressais sur les coudes pour le voir presque anéantit, ce qui me laissa un peu perpexle je l'avoue. Je posais une main sur son dos et lui caressait doucement, le poussant à se confier silencieusement.

"J'aurais du réfléchir avant d'agir, avec le temps j'étais devenu quelqu'un de sage, de réfléchit et de mature, les personnes de mon espèce se tournent très souvent vers moi pour me demander conseil et je les aide avec mes propres expériences. Mais...Quand il s'agit de toi j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau un adolescent. Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à toi depuis ses seize dernières années. J'ai apprit à vivre avec mon temps uniquement pour toi Eladora. Je suis un vampire. J'ai fait de nombreuses choses répréhensibles et j'ai de nombreux regrets mais depuis ta naissance, j'essaye tellement d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolé d'avoir agit égoïstement et je promets que je ne le ferais plus." Il me dit cela d'une voix tellement triste et pleine d'émotion que je restais silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il interprêta mal mon silence et se leva du lit, se dirigeant vers la porte de ma chambre, prêt à partir.

Je me levais d'un bond de mon lit et sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, j'enlaçais mon vampire par derière, le serrant fort dans mes bras. Je posais ma tête entre ses omoplates et je m'excusais d'une petite voix timide. Il se retourna dans mes bras et saissit mon visage entre ses mains avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres si lèger que je crus l'avoir imaginé pendant une seconde, mais le long frison qui parcoura mon coeur me prouva que je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Il me regarda avec de l'incertitude dans ses beaux yeux bleux et sans hésitation je plongeais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser emplie de passion et de sensualité. Il rapprocha son corps du mien dans un geste presque désespèré et je fondis contre lui, mes jambes devinrent molles et s'il ne m'avait pas retenu je me serais écrasée contre le sol de ma chambre. Il passa un bras dans mon dos pour me maintenir alors que son autre main descendit lentement le long de ma jambe et qu'il s'en empara, j'entourais mon membre autour de lui pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi si c'était possible et il gémit dans ma bouche lorsque sa partie intime entra en contact avec la mienne. Cependant, nous devions nous arrêter, ce soir je me devais d'être raisonnable et puis j'étais toujours un peu en colère contre lui pour avoir hypnotiser mes parents. Je me retirais doucement de lui alors qu'il soufflait de frustration. J'étais dans le même état que lui mais je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation déraper alors que Eric était en bas avec ma famille, je n'avais pas assez confiance en lui pour ça.

Je pris la main de Godric dans la mienne et lui sourit doucement en l'entraînant vers l'escalier pour redescendre au salon voir ce que Barbie avait bien pu faire à mes parents et à mon frère. J'espèrais qu'il ne leur avait pas fait vivre un enfer ou qu'il ne les avait pas vidé de leurs sangs, quoique mon frère pourrait bien l'avoir mérité...


End file.
